1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidized bed combustion method for burning waste. More particularly, it relates to a combustion method for burning combustible wastes such as city wastes which vary in quantity the quality from time to time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, one problem of a fluidized bed combustion method for burning city wastes, etc., occurs that as the quantity and quality of wastes fed are varied from time to time in that, unburnt matters remain in the combustion gases so that the exhaust includes black or harmful gases such as carbon monoxide, etc. This is an accelerated problem such that the smaller the scale of a combustion furnace, the greater the influence of the size of wastes that cause such a problem. In order to solve this problem, a method of preliminarily controlling air quantity and the like depending upon the quantity and quality of wastes and a method of finely crushing wastes and quantitatively feeding the crushed wastes into the furnace have been proposed, but there have been many restrictions in the aspect of design, making the practical use of these methods difficult.